Apple Story!
by Kyuu333
Summary: The story about a mapler named Kyuu who begins her great adventure in Kradia. Very, VERY slight crossover with the anime, Tactics.


Here is my new Maple Story fanfiction!! It's based on my gaming on Maple Story, made into a story. Since it's supposed to be more realistic, I made up this headpiece thing, which is supposed to represent the chat/guild window/friend window/etc. in the game.

Also, all the maplers that are mentioned in this story are real maplers. Here are the ones that appear in this chapter:

Kyuu--Kyuu333 (of course)

Meanck--Meanck

DC--dcmager/dcrounge

I'll put up all the new maplers appearing in each chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tactics or Maple Story. That would be pretty awesome if I did, though.

* * *

"Harukaaaaa!!! I'm going now," the little girl called at the door, while sliding it open slowly. She was a child with dark grey eyes, her black and yellow-highlighted hair was extremely long and flowed down to almost her knees. The girl wore casual clothes; a red and black jacket and some slightly baggy denim jeans. For some reason, she also had red and black snowboots on, even though the weather was nice, the sun shining brightly and the birds calling cheerfully. Her face was very cute; her cheeks rosy and mouth small.

"Haruka!!!" she called again, sounding slightly impatient.

"Okay, okay, I heard you," a deep voice sighed from within the house. A man walked through the dark corridor to go to the girl. He had some black hair with a blue-ish hue that almost reached his shoulders, and wore some gentlemanly clothes; a black suit with a white undershirt, but with a ribbon tied around his neck instead of a tie, and dress pants. He wore his signature blank and bored expression as he leaned on the wall.

Behind the man stepped another guy, looking a bit younger with blue hair so light that it looked almost silver. He wore a Japanese priest outfit, the top white with red stitches and the hakama completely red. His strange, pure red eyes were serene and happy.

"It's great that you're finally going out to explore Kradia, huh, Kyuu?" the younger guy exclaimed. "I hope you have lots of fun! But remember to be careful, okay?"

"I will, Kantaro," Kyuu promised with a grin. "Well, I'm off now!! Bye~!!"

"Bye," Haruka said simply, giving her a small wave. Kantaro, on the other hand, was waving his hand wildly after the girl as she walked out, the shiny bells tied to his wrist ringing wildly. Then, he sighed and finally put his hand down after Kyuu had completely gone out of sight. "I hope she'll be okay..."

"Why are you worried?" Haruka questioned, sounding slightly irritated. "She's a Tengu. She can handle anything."

"Yeah...I guess," Kantaro sighed. He looked up, still staring at the spot where Kyuu had been standing a few moments ago. Finally, he turned and walked back into the hall, focused back on his job. "Well, let's go then, Haruka. There's still a ton of work to do!" Haruka looked to his 'master.'

"What're you talking about? **You're** the one who has a paper due tomorrow, not me."

"Hey, shut up!!" Kantaro pouted from his room, then grumbled something that the Oniguri Tengu couldn't hear.

Kyuu strolled along, humming happily to herself. Today was the day that she would finally fly to Victoria Island and explore its wonders! She was thinking about what to do first. She definitely wanted to go to Perion first and train to be a spearman. Those were the type of warriors that she idolized the most. As she was pondering and walking through town, she spotted a familiar figure. Grinning, she ran up to it.

"Meanck!!!!" she yelled. The figure looked up in surprise.

"Hey, Kyuu!!" Meanck greeted, returning the grin now that she realized who it was. "Aren't you going to Victoria Island today?"

"Yep! I'm about to go now," Kyuu replied. "I've got everything packed and all! I even picked up one of those eyepieces that everyone communicates with. See?" She tapped the gadget attached to her ear, and it instantly opened up, swinging a glass eyepiece in front of her eye, and extending a speaker close to her mouth.

"Ooooh..." Meanck stared at it in awe. "That is one cool communicator." Kyuu nodded in agreement. She touched the headpiece again, and it returned to its dormant state. Meanck made a slight pouting face. "I wish I could go visit Victoria Island, too...but the traveling fee's way too expensive! 3,000 Mesos...man." Kyuu didn't have the money for the ride either, but she had her wings that could take her to the giant island.

"I would carry you there, but...it's a pretty long trip," Kyuu sighed, feeling slightly disappointed as well. Meanck sighed too, but then grinned at her friend.

"It's okay, I'll get there eventually," she joked. "I'll find a way to earn the mesos, and we'll be adventuring together in no time!"

"Yeah..." Kyuu answered, then returned the grin. "Good luck, then! I know you'll get the money soon."

"Good luck to you too," Meanck replied, "and have a great time!" Kyuu nodded, then took a step forward.

"Well, see you around," she said, beaming. Meanck nodded, and they both waved at each other as Kyuu continued walking to the edge of Mushroom Shrine. After she reached the entrance of town, she unfolded her black feathery wings that suddenly appeared on her back. Flapping them slightly to check on them for a moment, she grinned and then flapped the wings harder, lifting into the sky. In no time, she soared to the clouds, leaving her small hometown behind.

_"Victoria Island, here I come!"_ she thought happily.

----------

About an hour or so later, Kyuu spotted something below her. Dropping a little closer to it, she saw the tips of brown mountains, and her enthusiasm flared again. She had arrived at Perion at last. Folding her wings slightly, she dove sharply through the clouds, and landed lightly on her feet on the rocky terain. Her surroundings were barren, telling her that she landed slightly early; landing in a place nearby the town instead of in it. She frowned and gingerly reached into her bag, grabbing the map. As she opened the giant piece of paper, she walked along, not exactly knowing where she was headed.

"Hmmm...I'm not exactly sure where I should go," she sighed after a while of walking, staring intently at the huge map. "These places are labeled, but there's no signs out here, so how do I kno- OW!" Kyuu backed up a little, rubbing her head as she had crashed into something. Looking up, she finally realized that she had bumped into a big pole, decorated with feathers, bones, and stones sticking out of the ground surrounding it. It looked like a skeleton, seeing that it was probably made to look like one. A skull was set on the top of the pole, and there was skeleton arm attached to it as well. Etched on the bone arm was the word _'Perion.'_

Kyuu stared at it for a second. "...Oh. Then I guess town's that way, huh?" she muttered to herself. Slightly annoyed at the useless map, she crammed it messily back into the bag, and followed the direction that the skeleton signpost was pointing.

Soon after, she started to her noise up ahead. She stopped walking for a moment and listened carefully. There were yelling...swishing of weapons...Kyuu blinked. Was someone in trouble? Hastily, she sprinted towards the sounds, which grew louder increasingly.

"Stupid stumps," someone growled as she approached, and she finally halted when the scene came to view. There was a small group of people with their weapons out, surrounded by what seemed like tree stumps. Moving tree stumps. Kyuu warily took out her tengu staff and ran closer to them, whacking a stump on the head when she got close enough.

"Whoa!" someone exclaimed, and she looked over to see a guy, dressed in black ninja clothes. He had large dark eyes and darkly tanned skin. Kyuu had just hit the stump that was sneaking up on him. The guy threw a few steel stars at the same stump, finishing it off. He flashed a grin at the tengu girl. "Thanks. Wanna join our party?"

"Sure," Kyuu replied happily, dancing out of the way of another stump and whacking it with her staff.

"I'm DC, by the way," the ninja added, nailing another stump in the eye.

"Kyuu." The girl replied simply. "Nice to meet you." DC nodded slightly, then continued to throw more stars at the monsters. The others were handling great on their own as well, defeating the stump hoard one by one.

This fight continued on for a while; the swarm of stumps seemed endless. After a while, the party had started to chat casually with one another while battling, though passing healing potions around once in a while to make sure no one gets seriously hurt. They just talked about everyday stuff; their hobbies, their life stories, and their families, or whatever comes to mind. Getting used to the easy combat, Kyuu started to have a good time, learning about everyone's lives and sharing hers. It even felt like they weren't fighting stumps at all, until they noticed after a while that the coast was clear, all the monsters finally receding. DC switched on his eyepiece and suddenly grinned happily.

"SWEET! Look at all the EXP I earned!!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him for a second, and he stared back. "...What?" They were silent for a moment, but Kyuu suddenly burst out laughing, and one by one everyone did the same.

"Hm! Impressive," a voice suddenly examined behind them. The group jumped slightly, then turned to see an old Indian chief, his skin very very tan, almost blending into his black hair.

"It's Dances With Balrogs!" someone on the group whispered, and Kyuu felt herself stand up straighter. Dances With Balrogs was the chief of Perion, and the master of warriors; just the person she needed to talk to to become a spearman.

"Indeed," he answered, stepping towards them. "I couldn't help but notice what great teamwork that you kids have demonstrated. Well done."

"Um...thanks?" DC replied. There weren't any warrior class people in the party; just thieves and a mage or two, but Kyuu was about to change that. She walked over hesitantly, and bowed her head slightly.

"Dances With Balrogs...um...I wish to become a spearman," she said curtly, though feeling slightly nervous for some reason.

"...A spearman, you say?" the chief questioned, scratching his head. Then, his expression softened. "Why, of course."

Kyuu's head snapped up, looking surprised that he accepted so easily. "R-really!?"

"Child, you have already proven yourself from holding back that stump swarm. I have no doubt in my mind for making you into a warrior," he explained, smiling slightly. Kyuu stared unblinkingly at him for a moment, then broke into a big grin as well. "Now then..." Dances With Balrogs started to chant something, and a mystical yellow light surrounded the tengu girl. It flashed up into the sky, disappearing as quickly as it came. "Congradulations. You are now officially a warrior." Kyuu broke into a huge smile.

"T-Thank you so much, sir!" she exclaimed while trying to resist the urge to hug the chief. Dances With Balrogs smiled happily back at her.

"You're welcome, child. Now, you may begin your quest to become stronger." He turned slightly away. "I must be going now. If you have anything to ask, I will be in my quarters in Perion."

"Okay! Thank you again," Kyuu called after him. She watched his retreating figure for a few moments, then turned around to find DC grinning madly at her.

"So, you're a warrior class now? Awesome!!" he exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. Kyuu laughed and returned the action.

"Come on, let's go train some more," she said excitedly, starting to run off. Enthusiastically agreeing, the group followed right behind her.

----------

Time went by so fast that it seemed like the sun went down in just minutes. Kyuu yawned, finally realizing how tired she really was. She had tested out her new skills, and discovered that it seemed a lot easier to use her weapon. It felt much lighter, and she didn't tire easily. Some others in the party, on the other hand, looked more exhausted than she was.

"Whew...," she sighed as she sat down next to everyone. "That was some hardcore training..."

"You said it," DC agreed, stretching himself out a bit to relax. All the party members (that hadn't left yet) just sat there, watching as the sun sinked lower in the sky. When the stars had started to show, the group started to disband, the members saying some goodbyes before heading home before it got too dark and cold (And it is definitely bone chilling in Perion after dark.) Kyuu got up as well, deciding to find a place in the warrior town to stay for the night.

"Yo!" a voice stopped her. She turned around and faced DC, who was grinning happily. "Kyuu, you wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" Kyuu exclaimed with a smile. "Training buddies?"

"Yeah," the ninja nodded, turning on his eyepiece once again. "What's your code?"

After exchanging contact codes, the two walked different ways, Kyuu to Perion, and DC in the direction of Ellinia, the magic forest. Kyuu sighed contently as she entered the fire lit town, daydreaming about her great first day.

* * *

And so begins my Maple life story. :3 This story will be based on my actual gameplay, so some actions and conversations will actually be real. There will be an end, though, because I don't play as much anymore.

PREVIEW: Kyuu enjoys her stay at Victoria Island for a while, and DC introduces her to some of his friends...


End file.
